Madness Combat (series)
The Madness Combat Series contains nine episodes. It focuses around the main protagonist, Hank J. Wimbleton, and his attempts to kill certain other characters. These have been, so far, the Sheriff, Tricky and the Auditor. It was established in the second episode that it is set in Nevada. =Characters= Hank J. Wimbleton The main protagonist of the series, Hank is one of two characters to appear in all episodes, although his appearance in Madness Inundation was more of a cameo. In Madness Combat 1 and Madness Redeemer, he appeared as a regular madness character, but this changed throughout the series. He is the protagonist of every episode except for Madness Inundation, where Jesus(also known as jebus or the savior) was the protagonist, and Madness Aggregation, where Sanford and Deimos were the protagonists. =Episodes= Madness Combat Hank is stood under a tree with a man holding a boombox, and a dancing man in the background. Hank tries to take the boombox and is punched. Hank kills the man holding the boombox, and proceeds to kill more bystanders who rush to attack him. Hank initially uses his hands, but later uses guns he concealed in his clothes. Later in the episode, Jesus Christ appears. He turns to bodies in to zombies, and attacks Hank with a cannon. Hank kills Jesus and the remaining characters, including the zombies. He shoots the dancing man in the background after retireving the boombox, and dances. The Sheriff Saga During this saga, Hank, for unknown reasons, is trying to kill the Sheriff. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Hank is looking for the Sheriff, using a Sheriff Tracker. He is ontop of a building, and when he finds the Sheriff's location, he blows up the roof with a grenade and falls into the building. He is in a room with the Sheriff and a few grunts. The Sheriff immediately flees. Hank kills the grunts along with a few more who enter. As he exits the room, Jesus can be seen entering it. In the next room, the Sheriff runs again, so Hank kills the grunts, and Tricky enters wielding an M16. Hank pulls the gun from him and shoots him. Jesus enters, and zombifies everyone except Tricky. Hank dispatches them with the M16, and Jesus leaves. Hank then enters an elevator. Two grunts try to break through the roof, but Hank shoots them. A few more attack and are killed, then Hank jumps through the hole in the roof. Th elevator stops and some grunts enter. Hank shoots through the wires holding up the elevator and climbs up the shaft. Hank proceeds to kill through the next few rooms. He then disarms a grunt and asks where the Sheriff is. He then gets knocked out. Hank kills everyone in the next room, and as he exits Jesus enters behind him. Hank kills the Sheriff's bodyguards, and is about to kill the Sheriff when Jesus approaches him from behind and shoots him through the head. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Hank now has a bandaged head. He proceeds through a building, initially using two knives, but then aquiring an AK-47. The Sheriff is watching him on camera, and activates the Improbability Drive. Weird things start to happen. Half of the room falls into an abyss, from which Tricky emerges wielding an M60. Hank falls into the abyss and lands outside The Bakery!, where it is raining whales. Hank kills the sun when it attacks him with the Warning Sign, and then impales Tricky onto a huge marshmallow with it. After Hank leaves, Tricky is zombified from an unknown source. Hank finds some grunts, but as he fights them, some walls fall around him. Hank thinks about how to get out, and Jesus flies in, zombifying every body except Tricky. Hank kills them, and gets thrown through the wall to another room. Jesus makes some more zombies and Hank kills them. Hank finally reaches the Sheriff wielding a shotgun, but before he can fire, Jesus stabs him in the back. Hank blows Jesus' head off with the shotgun, impales the Sheriff with the sword, and shoots the Sheriff before falling dead himself. The Tricky Saga Throughout this saga, Tricky the Clown is Hank's main enemy. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Madness Combat 5: Depredation Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Madness Combat 7: Consternation The Auditor Saga Madness Combat 8: Inundation Madness Combat 9: Aggregation